Let It Go
by xxLilica
Summary: 'Who is he? Does he know this Dr. Eggman' Her train of thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sounds of guns ready to fire. The mysterious blue hedgehog looked at the robots and began to dodge their hits as he attacked them."Who are you?" Elsa asked as he headed towards her. "I'm Sonic" the hedgehog replied, picking her up and carried her bridal style. "Sonic the Hedgehog".
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy. (Rate & Review! ^_^)**

***Note that Elsa is 16 and Anna is 15. The story will use 'Sonic the Hedgehog' game plot and 'Frozen'.**

**(Eight years ago)**

"_Elsa…" 7 year old Anna whispered as she tried to wake up her older sister, Elsa. "Psst, Elsa"_

"_Mmmph" Elsa replied as she continued to sleep .Anna then proceeded to go on Elsa's bed and jump on her sister._

"_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Anna yelled quietly. _

"_Anna…" Elsa started, opening up one eye. "Go back to sleep." Anna sighed and laid on Elsa, looking up at the ceiling. _

"_I just can't!" Anna said, frustrated "The skies are wake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!"_

"_Go play by yourself…" Elsa replied as she pushed her little sister off the bed. Anna sat on the floor and a familiar idea. She climbed back onto Elsa's bed and shook her awake._

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked Elsa. Elsa opened her eyes and smirked, knowing the familiar question._

"_C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Anna exclaimed as they raced down the stairs and into the ballroom. Elsa kept shushing her, not wanting to wake up her parents, The King and Queen of Arandelle, up. As they went into the ballroom, they giggled and Anna started jumping excitedly._

"_Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna yelled as they got to the middle. Elsa signaled to come close to her. As Anna came closer, Elsa started spinning both of her hands, creating a snowball. Anna stared at the snowball with awe._

"_Ready?" Elsa asked her younger sister._

"_Uh huh" Anna replied with a nodded as she smiled. Elsa then spread snow throughout the ballroom and Anna started to scream with gleam._

"_This is amazing!" Anna exclaimed as she held her arms up, trying to catch the snow._

"_Watch this!" Elsa told Anna as she stepped onto the floor, turning it into ice. Anna giggled as she began sliding on the ice. The two sisters began having fun, building a snowman named Olaf who likes warm hugs, sliding on ice and many more. But then Anna started jumping on piles of snow that Elsa kept creating. Anna went faster, making Elsa nervous._

"_Wait!" Elsa exclaimed, trying to catch up with Anna. "Slow down!" Then, Elsa slept on the ice as Anna jumped. Elsa tried to make another pile of snow to save Anna, but the magic accidentally hits Anna's head. Elsa watched with fear as her sister rolled onto the floor, unconsciously. Elsa ran towards Anna and kneeled beside her._

"_Anna?" She asked with worry and one of Anna's hair strand turned white."MAMA! PAPA!" She yelled as she started to cry, holding her sister close. The snow and ice around the two sisters began to melt._

"_Your okay Anna" Elsa told her unconscious sister. "I got you" Then, the King and Queen busted into the room and saw what was going on._

"_Elsa what have you done?" The King asked. "This is getting out of hand!" he said as he and his wife run towards the sisters._

"_It was an accident!" Elsa told him. "I'm sorry Anna" The Queen picked up her youngest daughter and gasped._

"_She's ice cold!" She exclaimed as she looked at her husband. The King got an idea._

"_I know where we have to go!" He said and ran to the library, looking for a specific book. He found it and opened up to a page where it contained a map and a picture of a troll healing a warrior. The family jumped onto their horses and raced to the mountains, Elsa leaving a trail of ice. Little did they know, a young boy began to follow them._

"_Faster Sven!" the young boy told his small reindeer. The two hid behind a bolder as they spied on the family. _

"_Please! Help my daughter!" the King exclaimed to the boulders. The boulders began to roll towards the family, startling Elsa. Turns out that these boulders were mountain trolls._

"_It's the king!" One called out. Murmurings were going around as they studied the family. The boy saw this and whispered._

"_Trolls?" The bolder he was hiding behind turned into a troll and hushed them._

"_I'm trying to listen!" She said; bring the boy and his reindeer close. She took a look at them and the reindeer licked her cheek. "Cuties" she began, patting their cheeks. "I'm gonna keep you"_

_One elderly troll made his way towards them. "Your majesty" he began as he grabbed Elsa's hand. "Born with the power of the curse"_

"_Born" the King began. "And, uh, it's getting stronger". The troll signaled the Queen to bring Anna to him. He felt her forehead and sighed in relief._

"_You are lucky it wasn't her heart" the troll told the couple. "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." He explained. _

"_Do what you must!" the King insisted. _

"_I recommend we remove all magic. In her memories of magic, so she'll be safe" The troll said as he showed Anna's memories, replacing the magic and setting."But don't worry. I leave the fun…" When he finished, Anna began to smile."She'll be okay"_

"_But she won't remember that I have powers?" Elsa asked._

"_It's for the best" the King responded. The troll looked at Elsa._

"_Listen to me Elsa" he started as Elsa paid attention. "Your powers will only grow." He said as he showed a silhouette of Elsa in the future."There is beauty in it. But also great danger!" Elsa gasped in fear as she saw the blue color turn red. "You must learn to control it. For fear is your worst enemy" Future Elsa was then attacked by people. Elsa looked horrified as she hugged her father._

"_No!" He started. "We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure! Until then, lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna"_

After the incident, Anna and Elsa no longer went outside. They also stopped being together, since Elsa shuts her out. As the years went by, Elsa's powers has gotten worst to the point where she had to wear gloves. Tragedy happened when the King and Queen died, when their ship that they were on sank.

Today was Elsa's coronation day. Anna was very happy because the gates, that were closed for so long, would open again for a day and hoping to meet 'Mr. Right'. Meanwhile, Elsa was fearful. She looked outside through the window. 'You can do this Elsa' she thought as she glanced at the painting of her father's coronation. "Remember, conceal don't feel" Elsa told herself as she opened the doors of the room, looking at one of the servants.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates" Elsa ordered. The servant nodded and went to tell the guards. Elsa then headed towards the balcony, becoming more nervous as people from royal families began to pile in. The bells began to ring. 'It's time' Elsa thought, getting more scared.

*v~

It was almost the end of the coronation mass. The priest brought out the traditional scepter and globus cruciger. Elsa reached for it but the priest stopped her.

"Your majesty…" he began, "…the gloves" Elsa thought about it. Then she takes off her gloves and places it on the pillow. She then picked up the scepter and globus cruciger and looked at the people who attended. While the priest said some prayers in Danish, Elsa looked at the items she was holding and saw ice appearing. She gulped and mentally freaked out a bit.

"Queen Elsa of Arandelle" the priest announced and Elsa quickly puts the scepter and globus cruciger back onto the pillow and put on her gloves quickly.

"Queen Elsa, of Arandelle!" Everyone chanted and started applauding. 'Okay. All that's left is the ball' Elsa thought to herself as she began smiling. When suddenly, the sound of explosions erupted.

"What was that?" Anna asked her sister. Elsa shrugged.

"Probably fireworks?" Elsa responded. Then, the sound of people screaming in horror had everyone fearing. Elsa decided that she would check on the situation.

"Elsa! Don't go outside!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa looked her sister.

"Don't worry I'll be right back" Elsa said calmly and she ran towards the door that lead to the front of the church. When she opened it, the scene that was going on shocked her. Houses were on fire. People running for their lives as more explosions continued to go on. An army of robots began to come from a ship on the sky. Elsa ran from it, but was stopped by a certain evil genius.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Arandelle. Or should I say, Queen." the man said as he bowed towards the frightened new Queen. "I am Dr. Eggman and I've come here to reveal of your secret of the cursed ice powers and obtain them" he explained as he removed one of Elsa's gloves. Thankfully, none of the citizens were paying attention to Dr. Eggman. 'How does he know it?' Elsa thought, holding the hand with no glove as she looked around to see that robots were surrounding them. "Now princess, this way please" Eggman told her as he signaled her to enter his ship. Elsa began to back up. With no luck, she bumped into one of the two water fountains and froze the water. All of a sudden, a fast wind appeared and soon a blue blur was appearing. Elsa shield her eyes as the wind stung her eyes.

"My…that's a pretty snazzy performance there" a mysterious voice announced. Elsa looked up and saw a blue hedgehog, with sneakers and gloves, its emerald green eyes staring back at her icy blue ones, smirking at her.

'Who is he? Does he know this Dr. Eggman' her train of thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sounds of guns ready to fire. The mysterious blue hedgehog looked at the robots and began to dodge their hits as he attacked them.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked as he headed towards her.

"I'm Sonic" the hedgehog replied, picking her up and carried her bridal style. "Sonic the Hedgehog"

**Was it good? Was it bad? Was it stupid? **

**Anyways, to those who have read my other stories, I'm sorry I couldn't update them. I've been getting writers block and I have been tremendously busy. I've been reading you reviews. Don't worry. I won't abandon them. I'll update them as soon as I can.**

'**Til next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! So I've gotten positive reviews and there were questions that some of view had.**

**Aztec 13 asked: **_**Hey are you going to have Chaos Emeralds involved and will Elsa powers Manafest in to some sort of energy being like the Phoenix from the X-men comic**_

**I am going to involve the Chaos Emeralds, obviously because it's kinda necessary. I'm not sure about Elsa's powers though.**

**Werewolf lover99 asked: **_**I just love this story so far & i am curious will there be any fan characters in this story?**_

**I am currently thinking about it. I'll add maybe 1-2 fan characters, so I'll probably do a contest to see who'll be in it.**

**xXRose-Sapphire143Xx**** asked: **_**Omj please update soon! Its really good and very clever ha ha. Also is sonic and Elsa going to hook up? Personaly I think that would be cool 'cause in the movie Elsa has no lover but Anna did. Hehe hopefully they end up together.**_

**Originally it was supposed to be a friendship thing because I am a total supporter of SonAmy :3 and due to a lot of people not liking the whole human-animal relationship. But most of you like the idea of Elsa and Sonic together, so what the heck? Lets get them together.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

***NOTE: I forgot the disclaimer. I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY OF HIS FRIENDS. SEGA DOES. I DON'T OWN FROZEN. DISNEY DOES. I ONLY OWN THE STORY IDEA. BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

"Who are you?" Elsa asked as he headed towards her.

"I'm Sonic" the hedgehog replied, picking her up and carried her bridal style. "Sonic the Hedgehog". Elsa looked at him for a minute and then he rushed out.

"Not that irritating hedgehog again!" Eggman exclaimed. "Attack!" He commanded and soon missiles and bombs were following the newly crowned Queen and the speedy hedgehog.

"Aah!" Elsa shouted as she saw the missiles exploding nearby. But Sonic managed to miss them. While the two fled from the scene, a silver hedgehog was observing them from above.

"I finally found him…" He stated. "The Iblis Trigger"

Meanwhile, Sonic managed to get Elsa and himself away from the missiles and were arriving close to the Kingdom's plaza, close to Elsa and Anna's castle.

"Umm…" Elsa began. "Why are you helping me?"

"No special reason" Sonic answered. Soon, 5 of Eggman's robots blacked their path. Elsa noticed and yelled out his name. Sonic soon realized and abruptly stopped and puts Elsa down and runs towards the robots. While he was fighting with those robots, citizens of Arandelle noticed something was wrong.

"Your Majesty" a lady started. The child she was holding saw Elsa and beamed and giggled. "Is everything alright?" At this time, those who were at the coronation ceremony had begun to leave the castle and witness the scene. Among those were Anna and her 'fiancé', Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, who she had only met that morning and was planning to ask her sister for her blessings for them to get married. But Elsa didn't take notice.

"Please, you must stay away" Elsa insisted. But suddenly, her ice powers had shot at the Duke of Weselton and his thugs. By that time, Sonic was still battling the robots and didn't notice the situation.

"M-monster" the Duke muttered, sliding himself in an attempt to get away from Elsa. "Monster!" he exclaimed as he pointed at Elsa. Elsa had completely forgotten that she had a missing glove. She looked all around her as people shrieked in fear. Parents protecting their children and people moving back, with a look of disgust on their faces. Elsa then took off, running away from everyone and out of the kingdom.

"ELSA!" Anna exclaimed as she saw her sister running away. Sonic had defeated the robots and as soon as he had heard Anna shout out the Queens name, he noticed Elsa running. Anna and Hans took off after her, with Sonic trailing behind. By this time, Elsa had made it to the ocean. She noticed there wasn't a path for her to escape. She soon heard the sounds of footsteps and she saw shadows heading towards her.

"ELSA!" Anna once again called out. Elsa began to back up, stepping onto the water. She looked down and gasped. Her footsteps made the water turn into ice.

"Wait! Please!" Anna said as she appeared, with Hans behind her. Elsa took one look at them and saw Sonic arriving as well. She then took a step again on the water and once again froze. Elsa then took off, freezing the water.

"Elsa stop!" Anna said as she saw her sister run. Hans and Sonic soon went after the young princess. Hans kneeled beside her as Sonic saw Elsa go into the forests.

"Did you know about this?" He asked the couple. They nodded 'no'. Hans then pointed out how the ocean was frozen and the ships that were trying to leave weren't able to. Then it began to snow. As the couple headed back to the plaza, Sonic decided to go follow Elsa. He took his time crossing the now frozen water and into the forests, where the snow began to pile up.

'I can't believe what just happened' Elsa thought to herself. 'This was supposed to be one of the greatest moments in my life. Now everyone hates me'. While she continued to walk up to her destination, she noticed something shining. It was near a tree. Elsa quickly went to see what it was. It was an emerald. The Queen quickly picked it up. 'Hmm…' She thought. 'What a peculiar emerald. Aren't emeralds supposed to be green?' She studied the emerald and decided to keep it. Elsa continued walking. In a few minutes, she arrived to her destination, the North Mountain.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen." Elsa sang as she walked up the mountain, looking back at the trees, then to her surroundings.  
"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in; Heaven knows I've tried" Elsa then looked up.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be" Elsa realize that she was being the perfect girl that everyone wanted her to become.  
"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know" Elsa saw the other glove and threw it into the air.  
"Well now they know!"

"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" Elsa exclaimed as she played around with her powers.

"Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door!" Elsa exclaimed as she continued to play with her powers  
"I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on." Elsa then proceeded to unbutton her cape.  
"The cold never bothered me anyway" She stated as she released her cape into the wind. She then proceeded to continued walking.

"It's funny how some distance. Makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!" Elsa exclaimed happily, running to a big gap, where the peak of the mountain was located at.

"It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through" Elsa then created the first few steps of a stair.  
"No right, no wrong, no rules for me," Elsa then stepped on the first step, turning the now into ice.  
"I'm free!" Elsa exclaimed as she ran up the steps she had created a moment ago.

"Let it go, let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!" She yelled as she made the stairs longer.  
"Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry" Elsa finally made it to the top.  
"Here I stand." As Elsa stomped onto the floor, it made a snowflake symbol, turning the snow to ice.

"And here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on" Elsa then started to lift into the air, as she made movements.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground" Elsa then added colors into the walls and the floors.  
"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around" She then created a closing, creating a ceiling  
"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast" She then created an ice chandelier, making the room even more beautiful.  
"I'm never going back," Elsa then took off her tiara. "The past is in the past!" She then threw it.

"Let it go," Elsa's French braided crown twist bun was released as she wore as a messy side French braid. "Let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn" She then transformed her coronation dress into a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and ice high heels. She wore a long, transparent cape of sheer ice draped down from her sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes.  
"Let it go, let it go. That perfect girl is gone" She then created a long, transparent cape of sheer ice draped down from her sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes.  
"Here I stand. In the light of da-ay" She sang as she headed out into the balcony.  
Let the storm rage o-o-on!" She belted out with pride of the new her.

"The cold never bothered me anyway!" Elsa then closed the doors of her new, ice castle.

Meanwhile, Sonic was dashing through the forest, searching for the Queen. 'I wonder where she is' Sonic thought. Then he saw the North Mountain, not too far from where he is. 'Maybe she is over there' Sonic picked up the pace and a few minutes later, he stopped where the ice staircase is at. Sonic took precautions as he walked up the stairs, trying not to slip off the ice. As soon as he got to the top, his jaw dropped. Standing before him was a castle, entirely built from solid ice. 'Yep, she's definitely here'. He then saw more stairs leading to the front door. Sonic groaned and walked up the stairs to the front door.

"Should I know?" He asked himself. After a few moments, Sonic decided to knock. As he did, the doors slid open. If he thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was glorious. The staircase was made of ice, the walls and floors were made of ice. Heck, even the lights hanging above him were made of ice. 'For a cursed power, she sure knows how to decorate'

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked. Sonic then saw Elsa, more beautiful than ever. It seemed like he was staring at her for hours, but he snapped out of his daze and answered her.

"Well, to see if you were okay and bring you back to Arandelle" Elsa was surprised. 'He came all this way to see if I was okay?'

"I'm sorry Sonic, I'm not going back" Elsa stated. "I don't want to put those people in danger."

"Can't you control your powers?" Sonic asked, being curious. Elsa sighed and sent a little smile.

"No Sonic, I can't." Elsa started. "That's why the castle had the gates close. For me to learn how to control this power." Sonic opened his mouth to say something but the two heard the sound of a door opening.

"Elsa?" her little sister, Anna called out. She looked around and saw Sonic. She looked confused at first, but she shook it off when she saw her sister.

"Whoa Elsa, you look…different" Anna stated. She then added "It's a good different." Anna then looked around the castle once more. "And this place…it's…it's amazing"

"Thank you" Elsa replied with a smile. "I never knew what I was capable of"

"I'm so sorry about what had happened" Anna apologized. Elsa's smile then wiped off. She turned to Sonic.

"Sonic, can you leave me and my sister alone for a few moments?" Elsa asked politely. Sonic got the message and gave her his signature thumbs up.

"Sure he answered and left the two sisters alone to talk. 


End file.
